


Tell Me what You See

by SeductiveBreadTeleporter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Birthright Spoilers, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Socially taboo relationships, Why yes I made the first Zola fic one where he's in love with the Avatar shut up, it's so gay, pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveBreadTeleporter/pseuds/SeductiveBreadTeleporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zola's injury when taking the hit for Takumi results in the dark mage loosing his vision. Since then, Corrin has spent day after day, inviting the Nohrian magic user over and describing things to him.</p><p> </p><p>Zola decides that he wants to prove how much he appreciates this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me what You See

**Author's Note:**

> It's so gay I'm sorry I couldn't help it I wanted Zola to marry the avatar. Enjoy and I'm sorry if Zola seems awkward.

His skin is cold and soft, which reminds him of the texture of a... lizard. It's not the prettiest thing he could think of, but it was accurate enough.

His hands idly brush his face, moving up towards his pointed ears. They were rather cute, and reminded him of an elf. Soon, his fingers card through his hair, where the texture feels akin to a soft, light fabric, like the one that was used for parts of his sorcerer's robes.

His eyes are much, much more cloudy than they used to be. Once upon a time, they were a bright amber color, though one could argue there was green in them. Now... Now they were muddled in grays and whites, his pupils practically nonexistent and rarely dilating properly. How did he come to loose his sight? What did he do that earned him this curse?

Zola makes a soft chuckle as he dwells on it. In truth, he could blame Corrin. If he hadn't saved him and brought him along, he wouldn't have leaped in front of that attack sent to Takumi, which resulted in a blow so bad that his sight was removed. Magic healed the organs, yes, but the vision he relied on never came back. He was practically useless now - without his vision, how will his disguise magic work? How can he disguise as someone he can only touch and hear?

He began to describe things to him. 

He would tell him how the woods looked, with their towering trees and mighty rivers, and the sorcerer found himself falling in love with the Dragon's voice. The way his voice would call for him in a sing song way, the way he would describe things made him sound... beautiful. His brain's all but forgotten what he looked life before this, but he's reminded him time and time again. His hair was one of his favorite textures.

He felt so guilty for what he did to hurt him. But... But he couldn't help himself. He convinced the younger of the Ninja twins to lead him into town to assist in finding something worthy, his grip on his walking stick tight as the ninja watched for him. He managed to find what he was looking for, according to the description provided by Kaze. It took more money out of his satchel than he'd care to admit, but he was worth it.

Dwelling on the past events that led Zola to this moment seemed to only spur on his choice now. Corrin had invited him to rest in his tree house once again, where they sat on the bed together while the prince read him books or told him about what he saw.

He fumbles with his robes for a moment, a quiet panic settling in when the box wasn't where he thought he places it. Soon, he revealed it from his robes, clouded eyes staring towards what he hoped was the other's direction. 

"Sir Corrin?" His stutter faded long enough for him to fake confidence. "I... I have something for you. It's in my hands- take it and describe it to me."

The dragon raises his brow, but takes the box from Zola. 

"Well... It's a small box that has a black color- like the wall of the Nohrian fortresses. It's..."

The noise of the box opening and the gasp of surprise that followed made his heart twist into a knot. Please, please, if there was one time he could win...

"Zola...? Are you...?" He begins to ask the question, and the sorcerer nods.

"Corrin... You have believed in me when no one would. You took me in and since I have gone blind you have done nothing but support me through it all. I... I don't know if it's right of me, but I wanted to give you something to signify how much I care about you too. You're everything to me, Corrin. I... I love you so much, no matter the struggle behind us being together. I... I want you to marry me, Corrin."

The dragon seems in awe, or possible confused. Zola cringes slightly, expecting rejection in any form. He can't see Corrin's face, which makes him even more worried about the other's reaction. Zola flinches when Corrin's hands rest on his face, trying to look away despite how futile it is. 

"Zola. It's okay. I actually love telling you about the world and how I see it, I like reading to you and I appreciate that you wish to return how much you care. So yes, Zola. I love you, and I will marry you."

The magic user can't help himself as tears form in eyes that don't work, allowing Corrin to wipe them away. The dragon leans, in and gentle presses a kiss to the blind man's head, resulting in more tears as Zola throws his arms around the dragon.

"I won't ever let you go.

That's a promise I will keep."


End file.
